


Охота на демона

by d_schtainer



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_schtainer/pseuds/d_schtainer
Summary: Попытка задержания одного демона двумя жнецами.
Relationships: Eric Slingby/William T. Spears
Kudos: 1





	Охота на демона

— Стой, тварь!

Рокочущий хохот демона раскатился по ночной мостовой, отпрыгивая от холодных влажных от мороси стен домов, и разбился о фонарные столбы. Эрик замер на месте, непроизвольно оскалившись и чуть присев, напряженный, как охотничий пес, учуявший зайца в норе в корнях дерева. Его Коса, грубая пила с острыми прямыми зубьями, только пару минут назад высекшая из ближайшего фонаря сноп искр, сейчас мелко дрожала, как будто в предвкушении более существенной добычи. 

— Я, блять, не нанимался в ебучие экзорцисты, — зло прорычал Эрик, медленно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. 

— Как будто я нанимался, — мрачно отозвался Уильям. Он стоял позади, в пяти-семи шагах от Эрика, обманчиво расслабленно держа в руке секатор, готовый в момент сорваться и побежать, заметив что-то странное в тени домов. Кровь стучала в висках, мешая вслушиваться, короткая глубокая рана у предплечья не прекращала кровоточить и отвратительно ныла. Он осмотрелся, стараясь охватить другую сторону улицы. 

— А тебе бы пошел пасторский костюмчик, — хмыкнул Эрик, — особенно когда под сутаной ничего нет… стой, сука!

Эрик бросился наперерез наконец проявившему себя демону, от души рубанув пилой по тени. Хохот демона захлебнулся в злобном шипении — Эрик все же попал в цель. От боли демон не удержал маскировку, тень пару раз дрогнула и сдалась, принимая облик адской твари. Демон оскалился и бросился на Эрика, кое-как уклонившись от летящей в бок пилы, оттолкнулся от жнеца когтистой лапой, оставив на груди рваные раны, и прыгнул на стену дома. Уильям, подбежавший ближе, быстрым движением выбросил вперед секатор, попав острыми лезвиями в бедро твари, заставив того взвизгнуть. Демон обернулся и в секунду выгрыз жгущее его железо, зло всхлипывая, почти захлебываясь собственной кровью. 

Уильям едва успел снова атаковать, не пуская демона убежать выше по стене. Лезвие вошло глубоко в мышцу зверя, и тот завыл, от боли не удержавшись и съехав по стене вниз, оставляя кровавый след на старой кирпичной кладке. Секатор, ставший слишком длинным, шатко покачивался в руках при каждом движении твари.

— Дай сюда, — Эрик грубо выхватил из рук Уильяма его косу и без сантиментов с силой дернул секатор вниз, понадеявшись, что лезвие застряло достаточно глубоко, чтобы не выскочить в неудачный момент. 

Демон мешком упал на брусчатку, всем весом приложившись прямо на раненую ногу, и взвыл. Секатор Уильяма вырвало из рук Эрика, и сложившаяся коса оказалась погребена под массивной тушей твари.

— Чтоб я тебе еще что-то дал, — зло прошипел Уильям, попятившись. Остаться без оружия рядом с взбешенным раненым демоном — не так он себе представлял эту пятницу. 

— Я все мечтаю, чтоб ты мне дал, а ты ломаешься, — Эрик в момент подобрал свою пилу и встал так, чтобы загородить собой Уильяма. — Приходится косой компенсировать. Ты никогда не думал, почему она у тебя так увеличивается, когда я рядом?..

— Да поди ж ты нахер со своим хуевым стендапом!

Демон поднял отвратительную голову и повернулся на голос. Маленькие красные точки в глазах твари сузились, он растянул пасть в усмешке, поняв, что один противник уже безоружен. Падальщики — не самые умные ребята, но этот парень быстро оценил обстановку. Он с рыком перехватил зубами секатор, выдернул его из своего бедра и, в момент обратившись в тень, исчез. 

Секатор, к сожалению Уильяма, исчез вместе с демоном. 

— Начинай, блять, сначала, — проворчал Эрик, озираясь и держа пилу наготове. — Стань за спиной, не хватало, чтобы тебя безоружного сожрала эта тварь.

— Будешь жалеть, что не успел раньше нее? — Уильям осмотрелся, надеясь найти хоть что-то подходящее для самообороны, отступая вслед за вертящим головой Эриком. Тот в ответ громко хохотнул:

— Охуенный эвфемизм, дорогой, запиши для меня в своём дневнике. 

Демон возник из закоулка с глухим рыком с уже занесенной для удара лапой. У Уильяма не было шансов уклониться. 

Острые когти с легкостью вошли в податливое тело жнеца и пропороли бок насквозь. Уильям только и успел заметить отблеск своего секатора в зубах твари и, закричав от резкой сильной боли в боку, он схватил косу и дернул к себе. К счастью для Уильяма, в этот же момент Эрик рубанул по шее твари своей пилой, и демон заревел, запрокинув голову. Из последних сил сжав в слабеющих пальцах секатор, Уильям с силой ударил в открытое горло твари, пропоров шею насквозь. 

Демон захрипел и повалился наземь. Эрик ударил пилой еще несколько раз, отрубив голову твари окончательно и высвободив секатор Уильяма. Горячая зловонная кровь растеклась вокруг, испачкав ботинки жнецов. Уильям покачнулся и осел на мостовую, зажимая рукой огромную рваную рану, не сдержав стон от боли.

— Вызывай… блять, вызывай чистильщиков и телепортируй... в больницу. 

Эрик склонился над напарником, деловито убрав его руки от раны, и, не дав Уильяму отреагировать, резко запустил пальцы прямо вглубь, выбив крик из груди Спирса. Через пару секунд, не дав как следует прокричаться, Эрик достал застрявший в ране коготь демона и положил руки Уильяма обратно на бок, приговаривая: 

— Ты придержи-придержи, а то еще растеряешь все. 

— Ты мне еще… суууука… пошути!.. — Уильям от злости и боли зарычал и прикусил лацкан пропитанного кровью пиджака. 

Эрик хмыкнул, всучил Уильяму в руки косы и, открыв портал, подхватил ругающегося напарника на руки. 

— Боюсь, ты плохо прочувствовал мои пальцы внутри тебя. Когда повторим?

Уильям вдруг представил со стороны эту ситуацию — обезглавленный демон в луже крови, испачканные стены, фонари и брусчатка, двое уставших, забрызганных кровью с ног до головы, жнецов, один из которых никак не может справиться со стрессом без пошлых шуток, а второй только и может, что вхлипывать от боли в его руках, и глухо расхохотался. 

Эрик посмотрел на перекошенное от боли и смеха лицо Уильяма и расхохотался следом, шагнув в открывшуюся дверь. 

— Но на следующей неделе мы все-таки пойдем в бар, — послышалось из закрывающегося портала.


End file.
